Carbon Based and Mercury
by shadowcat238
Summary: Operation Overdrive. What if Ronny had been the one who followed Tyzonn into the forest, though intending to harm him, instead of Mack? Spoilers for Face to Face and Man of Mercury.
1. Chapter 1

**Carbon-Based and Mercury**

Summary: What-if. What if Ronny was the one who followed Tyzonn, but still trying to destroy him and whatnot, instead of Mack in 'Face to Face'?

Timeline: After that professor decodes the part of the scroll Mack tore off

Warning: Spoilers for 'Face to Face' and 'Man of Mercury'

Pairing: Ronny/Tyzonn (Obviously, and anyone who saw 'Man of Mercury' has GOT to see the potential!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

* * *

_Ronny_

"Nope, no jewel signature of any kind. Just like your average piece of space quartz." I heard Dax replied to Mack. I rose from my seat and went over to them; wondering what they were talking about.

When the other three got back from London, they said they were attacked by one of Moltor's monsters, but nothing else. And Mack had never taken time to study most of the other aliens we fought, he only listened to what Norg said about Moltor and Flurious so he could find a way to turn them against each other yet again and escape, so why was this one so different?

In Mack's hand, there seemed to be a fragment of a shattered circular crystal or 'Space Quartz' as Dax called it.

"Why did that alien get so upset about it? It obviously meant a lot to him." I heard Mack pondered.

"Yeah. Out of all of the monsters that have tried to pulverize us, he was definitely more sensitive." Dax concurred in what I thought was a sarcastic tone.

So it was a new monster or something? Despite myself, I snickered; a monster of Moltor's actually being sensitive? Yeah, right.

"Come on, Mack; it was just like any other cold-blooded, lizard-faced freak." Dax said.

Mack, instead of retorting, just went back to staring at that piece of space quartz.

"Oh, no; there was something different about this one." He said; turning the crystal around.

That was a first; in the past month or so, most of us had grown skeptical about any Lava Lizards or Chillers or Camdor and Miratrix's minions being 'different', besides that maybe a few of them were stronger and could fight better.

"Well, if he works for Moltor, I don't need to see his résumé; he's going down." I declared.

Dax obviously agreed, but Mack, with that look in his eye, shot a glance at me, chuffed at my remark, and went back to staring at that chunk of space quartz.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes; the day Mack is proven right is the day that we have to battle cats—CATS, of all creatures—for a weapon or jewel.

* * *

_Tyzonn_

There was a chunk, a chunk that the red-clad ranger tore off, missing from the scroll.

"Oh, man." I griped; I know that Moltor will not be pleased and if he is not pleased, I will never be rid of this hideous shell.

"Do you have the parchment?" the coarse voice of my 'partner' asked from behind me.

"Not all of it." I replied; turning to the other crony Moltor insisted I come with. "The rangers have the most important part."

No doubt he would run off and tell Moltor as soon as my back was turned, but I could not lie.

"Curses! They keep interfering!" the monster spat; stabbing his staff at the ground.

"We have to get it back from them." I said; focusing on the mission instead of how much the Rangers were a nuisance in Moltor's plans.

"That's right; you'd better." A familiar voice in front of me snarled.

For a moment, I wonder how long Moltor had been listening in, but banished that thought from my mind; I should not be thinking about that right now.

"Moltor." I acknowledge; stepping forward.

He ignores my gesture and 'greeting'; telling me exactly what he wants out of me.

"I want that parchment back intact! Do whatever it takes to draw the rangers out. Do you understand?" he demands. I wonder if that was a rhetorical question.

"Yes. I understand." I said begrudgingly.

I know what Moltor means by 'do anything' and that by doing so and, even if I only stand and watch as the other lizard decimates a city full of innocent people, letting it happen, it is wrong, against my principles, but I have no other choice.

After Moltor is gone, I stare down at the tear; cursing the rangers for elongating my time stuck in this form_.  
_

* * *

_At the Hartford Mansion_

Andrew was studying the piece of parchment, the only but most valuable part of it, the team had obtained when the alarm sounded.

Will ran in first.

"What's going on?" he asked; looking up at the screen.

Mack followed Will, and then the others came too.

The scene on the TV screen showed much chaos; buildings had been reduced to rubble, discord was amok on the streets, and the 'Gruesome Twosome' were back.

When they came into view, the bigger one faced the camera; directly challenging the team.

"Power Rangers, there will be more destruction if you don't bring us the parchment! I suggest you do, before anyone gets hurt!" It sneered haughtily.

_Ronny_

I was furious at those two. Even though it didn't seem like the shorter—and slightly less freakish-looking—one did not join in on destroying the buildings and causing that widespread chaos, he was still letting it happen nonetheless.

"He doesn't have to tell me twice. Anyone mind if I take the Trans-Tech?" I asked; there didn't seem to be any kind of objection.

"Go for it, Ronny." Andrew finalized.

"Sweet." I said; turning and, going to the 'Fire Pit' and pressing the secret button which rotated it for entrance to 'the lab'.

I took the center fire pole, morphing as I slid, and ran through the door to the arsenal.

"Look out, baddies; I'm ready to rock._"  
_

* * *

_Mack_

Out of peripheral vision, I saw the edge of parchment.

That other alien was different and may be fighting for Moltor for a special reason; maybe Moltor did something to blackmail him or something along those lines, I wouldn't put it past Moltor or Flurious to do such a thing, or Moltor might even have changed his appearance, that's an explanation for the extraterrestrial-like appearance, just so that the alien wouldn't be able to refuse.

This would seem like a betrayal to everyone else, but I was prepared to take the heat for it all, if necessary.

I needed to find out the truth behind that alien_.  
_

* * *

_Tyzonn_

That building probably took months of labor to complete it, and the monster laughs as he watches it crumble under his attacks. Fires were spreading, a foul smell filled the air, and the entire scene looked disastrous.

"So, like my handiwork?" the lizard asks; surveying the scene as if he were impressed by the obliteration he had caused. If this had happened on my home planet, I would never have tolerated it, I would have stopped all this, but here, lest I want my appearance to be so unsightly for the rest of my life and continuously serve under Moltor, I cannot stop him.

"Do you have to cause so much destruction?" I demanded; hoping that there were none dead under the piles of stone. He turned to me; radiating contempt.

"That's the fun part!" he exclaimed.

I felt sick; how could he deprive pleasure while doing unto others such odious things? Another crowd of people ran past us; almost as if they could see nothing but a way to escape in front of them.

"At least wait until everyone is out of the area!" I fired back.

"This way, hurry!" a voice shouted amidst from all of the screaming.

It was the Power Rangers.

They couldn't have brought the last part of the scroll; they would be too disparaging to do such a thing for someone associated with a villain.

A woman, trying to get to safety, tripped and fell just as a heavy block was about to crush her.

"No!" I called; not wanting blood to be shed.

The woman screamed and, out of instinct, tried to protect her head; as if that would have helped her.

Suddenly, a golden claw grabbed the block before it fell on her.

She looked relieved, almost as if she thought that the danger for her had passed.

"Hurry! Get to safety!" I said when I ran up to her.

She did not seem to take my words into heart; seeing only my villain-like appearance. She did what everyone else did when I tried to approach them; scream before trying to flee.

"Hey! It's okay!" I tried to shout, but the whirring of the machine behind me drowned out my voice.

_Ronny_

What was he doing? Was he really thinking of taking a pedestrian hostage or to attack and innocent citizen?

"Get away from her!" I shouted at the alien Mack was most likely talking about, and initiated the transformation of the Trans-Tech.

The 'alien' turned, as if startled.

"Okay, you asked for it!" I shouted at him; locking and loading all of the firing mechanisms the Trans-Tech had.

He was blasted high, and fell down hard.

As he was trying to get up, the other one came over to us.

"Enough!" he yelled; as if he could tell us what was over and what was not. Instead of taking the opportunity to attack us, he turned to the alien.

"You know what we're here for!" he said to him.

By then, the five of us had time to get up and face them.

"Now that we have your attention, where's the parchment?" he asked; pointing his staff at us.

The alien next to him was obviously hurt by my blast and for a moment I felt a tinge of regret at blasting him so hard—he might have been trying to get the woman to safety instead of attacking her—but I exorcised it away; there was no room for sympathy with an alien sent to disrupt the peace; especially in such a violent way.

"Right here." Mack said boldly; holding out the aged paper.

_Mack_

They were shocked stiff, I felt it.

"Tyzonn, get it from him." The other alien ordered; so the alien did have a name after all.

"Yes." Tyzonn complied; coming forward to retrieve the missing part. I turned to my team.

"Be ready, rangers." I ordered and then began to walk.

"Okay." Ronny said; solid determination in her voice.

As I came forward, I did what no one would have expected.

I powered-down; therefore cutting off my source with the Overdrive weapons. I still had my super strength, but that wouldn't count for much when the 'enemy' had weapons and things to shoot me with.

_Ronny_

I couldn't believe what I had just seen; Mack had actually deactivated his ranger form and was still holding out the parchment to Tyzonn.

"Rose, what's he doing?" I asked; knowing that she would be as confused as I was.

"Hand me the parchment." Tyzonn ordered.

"I saw you trying to help that woman." Mack replied. Was that what he had really been trying to do?

But with that antagonistic appearance, it was no wonder that the woman ran away from him screaming. He must have had a very difficult life, assuming that he had gone out in public once or twice, with the world cynically judging him solely by his appearance and choosing to reject him because of that.

"You're not like the others, are you?" Mack questioned; looking into Tyzonn's 'eyes'.

Tyzonn seemed to struggle for an answer; maybe he, like Mack said, really was different.

"I am…one of them." Tyzonn said after a few moments of a mental deliberation.

It seemed that he didn't really want to say that, but it was as if he had no choice.

But screw whatever was happening, it was time for action if the team was going to keep that part of the parchment.**  
**

* * *

**This is where my story will branch off. **

**Review, please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive_  
_

* * *

**_Mack_**

"Now!" I shouted; seeing Rose and Dax tie up the other monster.

Tyzonn said something, I'm not sure what it was, and began fighting.

He knocked me down, I was sure that he was either going to go and aid his partner or run, but the pain in my chest wouldn't subside and I couldn't pull myself up without feeling as if something internally burst.

Out of nowhere, Ronny appeared in front of me and began to fight with Tyzonn. As I got up, he turned and ran.

"Wait!" I shouted; about to start after him but a blast from that monster's staff threw me back. Reinforcements apparently had also entered the battle.

"Ronny. Take this and follow Tyzonn!" I shouted; holding out the small piece of parchment that we had.

**_Ronny_**

I stared for a second time, completely dumbstruck; had Mack taken one too many blows to the head? We would be practically giving the whole parchment to Moltor! But Tyzonn might have the rest of the parchment, and this could prove a chance to get it.

As I realized what was probably his plan, I nodded and took the sheet; running past the Lava Lizards and into the forest.

He was a lot faster than the other goons we've fought before, I'll admit to that, but I had genetically-enhanced powers which enabled me to have super-speed, as many superheroes in the old comic books or TV shows usually had.

To say that he was surprised when I 'appeared' in front of him was a serious understatement.

"This is far enough." I said to him; taking out my Drive Defender.

I didn't expect him to comply, really I didn't, but I was still shocked at his reaction.

"Get away from me!" Tyzonn shouted; firing a strange lightning-like attack at me. Didn't his mother ever teach him not to hit girls when he was younger?

**_Tyzonn_**

I never intended for my attack to be powerful enough to send her flying back like she did with me; only enough to send her reeling back and hopefully stop her pursuit.

I turned and kept running.

**_Normal POV_**

Ronny pulled herself up, ran supersonically ahead of him, and then circled back; holding out her fisted hand and hitting him in the abdomen. The transfer of momentum and kinetic energy was enough to send him backwards a few feet before Tyzonn stopped himself; bracing for combat.

Ronny swung at his face with her hand but he blocked it and twisted her arm. As he swung his staff at her ankles, she jumped and kicked at him; narrowly missing the blow that was aimed at her chest.

**_Ronny_**

It was like kicking chain metal; where was his weak spot?

Tyzonn swung the staff to try and hit behind my knees, but I back-flipped before the long piece of metal—or whatever it was—hit me there.

But while avoiding that attack, I unintentionally made myself more vulnerable by having no solid ground to keep myself steady on.

Like a baseball flying towards the pitcher, I felt the staff hit me in the back; near my shoulder bones.

**_Tyzonn_**

The yellow ranger hit the ground with an audible thud and, instead of turning to run as I had intentionally planned, I looked down at her; wondering if she was looking at me through her helmet.

"You wouldn't listen." I said; no one else would have, so why did I expect this ranger—my enemy—to do so?

**_Normal POV_**

Ronny pulled herself up; facing Tyzonn.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not Mack; I don't believe for a second that you're any different than any other of Moltor's goons. Maybe a bit more compassionate and with feelings, but nothing else." She replied coldly.

So she had noticed his character, but did not bother to see past his grotesque appearance. Tyzonn clenched his hand around his staff and, turning, began to run away again.

**_Ronny_**

Why didn't he retort?

There were many possibilities, but I didn't bother to sift through them all; I still had a job to do.

Shadowing him, I saw him run to a lagoon where, for a moment, he kneeled down and stared at his reflection in the water.

"No." he growled; intending it for himself. So maybe he had vanity issues?

He stood up and repeated the word; this time shouting it so loudly, I swear that Will would have heard it even without his super-enhanced hearing.

He then started to stomp at his reflection with such hatred that I felt another stab of pity for him.

Okay, so maybe Mack _was_, at least, half right. Maybe Tyzonn actually was human, but Moltor twisted his appearance so that he would never have been accepted in such a vain modern world on Earth's society.

I hated myself for doing this, but I walked out from behind my hiding place in the tree towards him.

"Take it easy." I said; imagining that this is what Mack would have said and done in such a situation.

Tyzonn stiffened upon hearing my voice, and turned; visibly startled by me. I guess he wasn't used to females being in such a close range to him; poor guy.

"I said stay away from me." he snapped and, in a huff, walked off.

"Alright, I've had enough of your attitude. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you—." I was supposed to be lying when I said that "—and I don't think you want to hurt anyone either." Oh, god; I was sounding more and more like Mack.

_'What are you?'_ I wanted to ask, but it came out differently.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

"I am no one. And when Moltor finds out that I don't have the whole parchment, it won't matter anyway." He said bitterly. What was he supposed to mean by that?

"I will be eliminated." Tyzonn specified.

I've heard stories about gangs 'disposing' of disloyal or undutiful members, and it shouldn't have come as a surprise to me when he told me that, but I felt my eyes widen in shock.

Curse you, Mack, for making me think that he actually had a heart, unlike anyone else of Moltor's regime!

**_Mack_**

Maybe Moltor had invented some stamina potion or something else along that line, but whatever it was; the Lava Lizards were harder to beat than ever.

"Where's Ronny?" Will demanded.

"It doesn't matter; we have to hold these guys off until she gets back!" Rose shouted.

"Dax, use the Defender Vest!" I shouted to him; too busy with other Lava Lizards to get a chance to do it myself.

"Right." Dax shouted.

When the drill blaster fired, I didn't notice that the huge lizard wasn't in the group of cemented baddies.

After they had been destroyed, a powerful blast knocked all four of us down onto the broken stones and the 'boss lizard' emerged from its hiding place.

"Looks like I'll have to destroy you myself!" he snarled and, with a battle screech, charged at us.

I hoped that Ronny and Tyzonn, wherever they were, she was making progress in trying to get the other part of the scroll back and he was making progress in showing Ronny that he was different.

**_Tyzonn_**

She was still standing there; staring at me.

I wish that I could say that it was because of my appearance, but I knew it wasn't; for her right then, it wasn't about my appearance or, for a moment, the parchment.

She, instead of being repulsed by me, seemed to pity me instead.

I didn't want her pity; I only wanted to belong. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

**_Ronny_**

It was a while before I found my voice.

"So we both need the whole parchment, but neither of us are willing to budge. So we both lose." I said; wondering if I could use blunt facts to get…somewhere.

"What is this document? Why does everyone seek it?" he asked. Either he was playing dumb, or he genuinely didn't know.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked.

Up until then, I had thought that he was another one of the aliens searching for the jewels to use them for his own selfish purposes and he allied himself with Moltor for whatever reasons. But with him asking such a question, it seemed more and more that Mack was right—I can't believe that I was saying that—and Tyzonn was different; a victim of Moltor's manipulation instead of a villain.

"It leads to one of the jewels to the Corona." I explained; so maybe he could be trusted with vague and already widely known information.

He turned to me; astonished.

"The Corona Aurora has been found?" he demanded; wow, he was behind on the times.

"Yeah. Here on Earth. And now Moltor and practically every other power-seeking goon in the galaxy are trying to get it." I said; beginning to wonder if Moltor honestly told Tyzonn any of this.

"But if Moltor gets the jewels, he'll use them to crush everything that's good on all planets." He said.

Besides the fact that that was obvious, Mack's voice was echoing over and over in my head.

_'There was something different about that one_." Despite one side of my mind screaming for me not to say anymore, I seemed to have lost control.

"Not if we—and by we, I mean me and the rest of the Power Rangers team—stop them." I said; suddenly seeing a new angle I could work with.

"If you're really not like the rest of them, right a wrong and give me the rest of the parchment." I pressed.

He looked down; meticulously thinking out the consequences if he did or did not do what I asked of him and wondering if he could trust me. He knows that with my ranger suit on, I have access to better weapons instead of only my super-speed.

This might have been a huge mistake, but I took a leaf out of Mack's book.

I powered down.

**_Tyzonn_**

Though I already knew that she was a woman, I was surprised by her appearance when I got to see it.

She was very beautiful; long and wavy dirty blonde hair twisted into a braid, tan and even skin, pink lips and warm brown eyes that did seem to hold a small genuine spark of trust for me.

But she still asked me for a thing I could not give to her, the parchment, and even if I gave it to her; would I be any more accepted into Human society than I already was?

"I must go." I said; walking past her.

**_Mack_**

The lizard was beating our asses.

"That was easier than I thought. Moltor will be pleased when I eliminate you." He laughed.

"Stop! Don't hurt them anymore!" Tyzonn called out. I saw that he was coming closer to us. Whether it was a good sign or a bad one, I did not know.

"Tyzonn! What are you doing here? Do you have the rest of the parchment?" the lizard-freak demanded. Ronny couldn't possibly have been destroyed; Tyzonn would never have wanted to hurt anyone, let alone a person of the opposite gender, and I'm sure he would never resort to killing her for the parchment. That, and, Ronny had her powers, the weapons that came with her ranger suit and combat experiences; she would never have been taken down easily.

"No. And I won't get it for you." He declared.

Whatever Ronny said, it worked.

"What?" the lizard-freak demanded.

"I won't get it." Tyzonn repeated.

Dax, Rose, and Will all looked astounded; particularly Dax, who probably regretted his 'Tyzonn was just like any other cold-blooded lizard-faced freak' statement.

"I can't be a part of this anymore. I've made a big mistake." Tyzonn said; falling to his knees.

"Yes, you have." A familiar voice concurred.

**_Normal POV_**

The rangers watched as Moltor, with his demonic appearance, came forward; how much had he witnessed?

"Moltor, this destruction has to stop." Tyzonn said; bravely walking up to the villain.

Had the situation been different, it would have been like a man walking to his executioner.

"I don't care about our deal. I won't help you anymore." He continued; turning away from Moltor.

_'So there was a deal; I knew it.'_ Mack thought.

"I see." Moltor said calmly. "Well, here's what happens to traitors!" his tone turned violent as he whipped around and swung his sword at Tyzonn.

Tyzonn staggered back a bit; feeling some of his blood ooze out from the wound.

"Do your worst!" he challenged Moltor.

It was an age-old battle of staff and sword; of good and evil.

"You'll never get the jewels of the Corona." Tyzonn said.

"You dare to defy me? You're my servant now; forever!" Moltor shouted; evidently not used to being deserted.

**_Mack_**

It wasn't a fair battle; Tyzonn was hurt.

"He's hurt; that isn't fair!" Rose shouted.

"Let's get in this!" Dax said.

They read my mind.

As we were about to go and help him, the lizard-freak came back; blocking our way.

"This isn't your business." He said.

Behind him, Tyzonn was down in the dirt; trying to get up and get away.

"You must pay for your betrayal." Moltor said. Where was Ronny?

**_Ronny_**

As much as I didn't want to—I would have preferred taking the lizard-freak by surprise—but Tyzonn really was different; in the good way, I mean.

I ran and got him out of the way of Moltor's blast seconds before it would have disintegrated him.

"It's Ronny!" I heard Mack shout from behind me.

The old quote _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'_ sprang into mind and I turned to face one of our foes.

"Back off, Moltor." I shouted at him.

"If I have to go through a weak little girl like you to get to him, so be it." He snapped.

I didn't mind the 'If I have to go through…to get to him, so be it' declaration from him, but the 'Weak Little Girl' part really got to me.

Times have really changed since his time, such as women are now considered equals and a special set of women—mainly Rose and me--have superpowers and when a woman has superpowers and PMS and feminism drilled into her head, it's not a very good idea to insult her.

**_Normal POV_**

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

It felt good to be back into the costume for Ronny.

She managed to hit Moltor in the gut, but in that moment of 'vulnerability' he fired back with a blow to her shoulder.

"Bullox! Take care of Tyzonn! Now!" Moltor shouted.

**_Ronny_**

A Life was a life.

Throwing his center of balance off with a sweep kick, I turned and ran to help Tyzonn.

He was barely able to stand, much less able to defend himself from an attack by Bullox.

But I wasn't quick enough and as a result, we were both blasted high and landed hard.

"Come on; we've got to get out of here." I said; helping him up and getting away as fast as we both could.

"It's not over!" was the last phrase Moltor shouted from behind us.

**_Mack_**

Moltor turned angrily to his minion.

"They're getting away!" he said in a frustrated manner.

"Not for long." Bullox said and they ran in the direction where Tyzonn and Ronny went off to.

At that moment, the others and I managed to get up and ready to fight.

"What was that about?" Dax asked.

"I have no idea." Will replied.

"Come on, we've got to find them!" Rose finalized.

"Right; come on!" I said; beginning to run after them.

It seemed like it was a huge duck-duck-goose chase and whoever got to that 'spot' with the parchment first wins this round.

**_In the Forest, Normal POV_**

Ronny helped him sit down on a fractured branch of the rock and reached into her pants pocket.

As a precaution, Andrew made sure that they carried basic first aid supplies—bandages, gauze, antibiotic ointment, instant ice packs, tweezers, skin anesthetic, and occasionally sterilized needle and thread in case one of them needed stitches—in case any serious injury befell any of them.

Tentatively, she wrapped the long length of gauze around Tyzonn's arm; where Moltor's sword had cut him.

**_Ronny_**

I knew he was staring at me, and I couldn't help but to make eye contact with him. The slits of his eyes were a pure light blue; much unlike the incinerated black I had always seen on Moltor's other monsters.

"It seems even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury." He said.

So this wasn't his appearance by choice; Moltor probably did this.

"Moltor would have finished me off if you hadn't saved me. I owe you my thanks" he said with true gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome. Like Mack said, you're…different from everyone else." I admitted; kneeling down to be somewhat of eye level to him and holding out my hand.

He seemed hesitant to take it, I think he might have been afraid to accidentally cut my skin or crush my hand—snakes, despite their sizes, are naturally endowed with tremendous strength—if he did shake my hand, but he did. His hand was warm; humanlike.

"My name is Ronny." I had never told him my name up until then.

"I was once called Tyzonn. And I've for-shamed my planet by bowing to Moltor's will." He introduced himself.

What did he mean by he was 'once called Tyzonn' when Bullox and Moltor both called him that name? And he came from another planet; which explained a lot to me.

"We all make mistakes." I said; my mind questioning me incredulously if I was actually comforting him.

He reached into his pouch; extracting the rest of the parchment.

"If you'll trust me, I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done." he said; unfolding the aged paper.

"Moltor must be stopped." He added.

I took out my part of the scroll and inched it closer to the torn end of the scroll. As if by magic, the parchment repaired itself.

I could have just grabbed the scroll and run away, but I only smiled and looked up at him again.

Mack was right, I was wrong, yadda, yadda, yadda, Mack was going to rub it in mercilessly when he found us, and then who knows what else would happen?

I folded up the paper.

"I'd—we'd better go." I said; knowing that Moltor and Bullox were probably following us.

"Yes." Tyzonn affirmed; standing up and, though he still needed to lean on me a bit, walked alongside me like a trusted friend.

**_Normal POV_**

"They're nowhere in sight!" Bullox raged to Moltor.

"When I find them, that traitor will pay." Moltor swore; still looking around for any kind of clue on where the ranger and his mutinous servant went. "Oh, how he'll pay."

**_Mack_**

Our search party came up empty; there was no hint on where they'd run off to.

I spotted a trail of green muck; the same color of the 'blood' that Tyzonn shed when Moltor cut him in the arm. Will crouched down; taking a small sample onto his finger.

"Wait, is this stuff alien blood?" he suddenly asked.

Dax leaned down and examined the sample.

"Yup, it's alien blood, alright." He said; leaning closer to smell it, but drew back at the scent. I kind of wondered if the smell was from Tyzonn's blood or the fact that Will hadn't washed his hands for quite a while.

"It smells rank." Dax added.

"I don't get it; why would Moltor be fighting one of his own?" Will asked; confused.

"I don't know, but that thing could be more dangerous now that it's injured." Rose, who was also an expert on animals and their behaviors, put in.

I kept silent; the exact reason why the other three turned to stare at me.

"I told you, Dax; he's different." I said.

"But even if he is, survival instinct could be different for Tyzonn." Rose said; again pointing out the facts.

"If that's the case, then we'd better find Ronny and quick." Will said; following the trail of blood with the others on his tail.

I sighed, wondering if I could ever convince them what I—and probably Ronny by now—believed, and then followed them.

**_Tyzonn_**

"Can you read any of these symbols?" Ronny asked me.

"No. This language is unfamiliar to me." I admitted.

Even if I had been on many planets and had to learn many languages since I had been a member of an intergalactic search and rescue team, I could not find any similarity between the writings on the parchment to any of the ones I have seen in other galaxies.

Ronny sighed, but it wasn't a deflated sigh of giving up, but one holding another kind of hope.

"Better get it back to base right away." She said. Where was 'Base'? And would I even be welcomed there?

Suddenly, ahead of us, Lava Lizards sprang out from the bushes.

**_Ronny_**

_'How did they find us?'_ was my first question. _'Was Moltor close behind?'_ followed behind my first one a second later.

"Then again, maybe not." I said; hoping that the others would find us soon and also cursing myself for not leaving behind any kind of trail-mark for them.

For almost the first time since I became a ranger, I was more or less on my own against a small army of Lava Lizards.

* * *

And I've finally finished this one! And now I've got to go and download the more recent episodes.

PS: I'm trying to make a Ronny/Tyzonn MV, but I don't have the song for it. Does anyone know where, besides iTunes since it does something weird to my computer, I could download the song 'Shut Up and Drive' by Rihanna? (And if you're would like to do that MV, you have my blessing to as long as you tell me first and give me a bit of credit)

Anyway, Review; please. Is there anything I need to do better on?


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, but High School is REALLY hard! Anyways, here's the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive._

* * *

_Ronny_

"Okay; we probably still don't trust each other…as much, but if we're both going to escape, we'll have to work together. Are you too hurt to fight?" I asked; glancing at his bandaged wound. He chuffed.

"These creeps? Watch me." Tyzonn replied; looks like he did have fight spirit in him after all.

I watched, following shortly after him, as he easily knocked out many lava lizards with a simple kick or swing.

Ugh, those goons were always the annoying part of any battle; they're mindless fighters who are a constant nuisance when you're trying to keep some monster from blowing up the Christ statue in Rio de Janeiro or whatever other location they've decided to attack in, if you don't eliminate them they'll just keep coming back with more knowledge of your fighting skill, the list goes on and on.

One of the lizards bested Tyzonn with a swift kick to his abdomen and other surrounded him; knowing that Tyzonn couldn't do something like turn into a ghost and go through the solid wood of the tree behind him_.  
_

* * *

_Tyzonn_

My teacher had once told me that when faced with difficulty, remember the basics. I remembered my old training; particularly mastering my Mercurian powers. I heard the familiar blending of voices and the tingly feeling that I had often felt when I was molding, as one could put it. My vision was becoming more spread yet unclear and I suddenly felt colder; like my body was suffering tumultuously from severe chills. The next thing I know, I am facing the trees and Lava Lizards.

"Interesting. Good to know not everything has changed." I mused aloud; it's good to know that I've kept my Mercurian powers.

"I don't know what you did, but that was impressive." Ronny said from behind me.

A few seconds later, she was to my right and the lava lizards she had previously been preoccupied with were facedown and trying to get up, but failing miserably.

"I'm the one who should be impressed." I replied.

* * *

_Ronny: Some time later_

"So you can turn into silver?" I asked; amazed.

I wondered if Mister Hartford could genetically alter any of our team's DNA to the likes of his.

"Mercury." He corrected.

"Alright, so you're part of a reptilian race that can change to mercury at will." I inferred; thinking of the antagonist Hydroman from an old episode of Spiderman.

He turned to me; his eyes ablaze.

"I'm not a reptile!" he nearly shouted; gripping my arm.

"Sorry. Then I guess you're just making a fashion statement with all those scales and the bright blue eyes." I said sarcastically.

His eyes and grip softened; then he turned away from me with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Look, if you want me or anyone else of my team to trust you, I need to know your story. And just so you won't be afraid to tell me…" I switched off my tracker; leaning downwards to pocket it.

"I…don't even know where to start." Tyzonn replied.

As I was pressing my tracker down, I felt something hard chafing against my hand. Gripping the small object, I pulled it out and opened my hand.

I don't know how Mack did it, but he slipped in that fragment of crystal.

"Well, this is as good a place as ever." I complied; holding it up towards him.

It sparked something in him, considering that his eyes widened with awe upon seeing it again_.  
_

* * *

_Mack: Hartford Mansion, Ground floor_

"We've searched every inch of those woods. Ronny and Tyzonn are still out there." I said.

In the recesses of my mind, I wondered if he and Ronny had started talking to one another; that or, they probably would have been at each other's throats.

"And something might be wrong. She turned off her tracker." My father said.

So, maybe the 'At each other's throats' theory wasn't as farfetched as I originally thought…

* * *

_Tyzonn_

"This is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet." I told her.

"So, if you're not here for the jewels of the Corona Aurora, what are you here for?" Ronny asked; placing the final fragment in my hand.

At that moment, I looked at the four split fragments and remembered why I was truly on Earth.

Flashback: Tyzonn

_I came here in search of something more important to me than any jewel, but my search was cut short. Upon trekking a desert one day, I met Moltor. _

_"Mercurian!" he exclaimed; immediately distinguishing me, but only for what kind of an alien I was and not for who I was or why I had come here. _

_"Your people's power is known throughout the galaxy. I could use a soldier like you in my army." He spoke only of malice and harm and chose to only choose me because of my people's ability; he judged me because of that aspect of myself. _

_"I am not here to be in any army. Now let me pass." I said firmly. _

_"You dare to refuse me? Moltor?" he demanded. _

_"That name means nothing to me. Now get out of my way." I said tersely; ready to resort to violence if necessary. _

_Unexpectedly, he blasted me. I dodged it, but the blow loosened my crystal. _

_As I tried to pull myself up, my crystal only feet away, Moltor came over to me. _

_"I'll show you who you're dealing with." He said spitefully and crushed my crystal. _

_As I picked up the four shards, I felt an anger pulse through me. _

_"You will regret that." I said; my voice a predatory growl. _

_"And you will regret coming to Earth." Moltor snapped._

_ A fervent battle ensued, and I don't know what happened next, but I saw and felt an ugly reptilian's skin and hands. _

_"Well, well, well." Moltor jeered. _

_"What have you done to me?" I demanded. _

_"You're going to join me one way or another!" he declared. _

_"You monster!" I shouted back. He only smirked. _

_"You think I'm a monster? Look at you!" he said cruelly. _

_I took the mirror he assembled and saw...the face that you see staring back. _

_"Do my bidding and I'll turn you back. Then you can do whatever it is that you came here for." Moltor demanded.  
_

_I had no choice; I knew that the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet._

* * *

_Ronny_

When he said that, I felt really sorry for him; he never came to Moltor's army willingly and the psychology of human vanity—when humans think that other creatures, or even other humans, who are different in any way than they defined as 'average' were either abominations or second-class citizens—cursed his appearance in such a way that he really would be shunned.

That and, I misjudged him at first; I only saw that he was one of Moltor's monsters and didn't bother to look any deeper than that.

Impulsively, I reached out my hand to pat his shoulder like my father would always do when I was younger; that always made me feel better for some reason.

When my middle finger first came into contact with his reptilian scales, I felt a surge of pain shoot through me and immediately withdrew my hand; seeing droplets of blood form on the tip.

My god, it stung and burned like hell.

"What happened?" Tyzonn asked; concerned.

"Nothing." I said reflexively.

He seemed to see straight through that and inferred what had happened. He turned away; I knew that he felt ashamed and even more unwanted.

"No, wait!" I called out; reaching out to pull him back.

He knocked away my arms, but very carefully and only touching my cloth-clad flesh, before I touched him again.

"Let me see your hand." He suggested; holding out his rough, red palm.

I did so and let him examine the cut. He carefully pulled my finger back and little and lowered his head.

I might have swatted him away or could have delivered him a good kick to the groin—though that might not be a weak part, considering that Mercurians' bodies were probably different than humans'—but I let him clean up the wound like one would with a snakebite and gave a small eep of surprise when he bit down on it. When he pulled away, it looked as if there were no wound at all.

"Wow." I breathed in awe; wondering how he healed it so fast.

"Mercurians are known also for their healing abilities." Tyzonn told me.

"Well, thank you." I said; giving him a smile.

He tried to return it, but it was obvious that he couldn't, and chose to sigh with aggravation.

"But now that I've betrayed Moltor, I'm doomed to live in this body forever." He began to pace; god, what an angst muffin.

"Hey, Mister Hartford has state of the art technology and I'm sure that there's something he and the rangers could do to help." I suggested.

"Your friends don't trust me. Why should they?" He looked away desolately.

The person I was about an hour ago would have had a shock if she'd heard me say the words that came out of my mouth to answer his question.

"Because I do."

* * *

_Normal POV: The Forest_

After Tyzonn reluctantly agreed, a Lava Lizard ran from the spot he had been hiding in to Moltor.

"Excellent." Moltor said. "Now I know what their next move will be."

Bullox came forward. "And your squad of lavadactyls will be ready for them." He added; indicating to the area just beyond a row of trees where a pair of yellow eyes could be seen and a loud and high-pitched squawk could be heard.

* * *

_Hartford Mansion_

"Still no sign of her." Will commented.

"Well, if Ronny doesn't come back, can I get all of her stuff?" Dax asked.

"How come you get all that?" Rose asked with mock-indignation.

"Ronny is coming back and when she does, all of her things will still be there for her." Andrew resolved, then turned towards the doorway.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey." Ronny said with a smile.

"See? I told you she'd be coming back." Dax said quickly; coming over to her.

A few seconds after he'd arrived, another shadow loomed in the doorway.

"How'd he get in here?" Will asked incredulously; readying himself, Rose and Dax doing the same.

"I let him in. His name is Tyzonn. He's a friend." Ronny stated.

Tyzonn came forward; feeling a need to apologize and explain himself.

"I'm sorry for what happened before. Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone." He said truthfully.

At that moment, Spencer came down as Ronny was unraveling the whole parchment.

"He'll help us find the diamond." she offered; holding up the aged paper.

As Andrew was deliberating his choice, Spencer and Tyzonn turned towards each other.

"What are we waiting for? We've got the parchment back; let's get to work." Andrew said eagerly.

"And nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?" Spencer asked sardonically.

Mack came forward.

"This is Tyzonn." He introduced.

Spencer gave a fifteen degree bow. "Sir."

"He's cool." Will added.

They all gathered around the round table and put the map in the second.

"Okay, we think we've translated a couple of these symbols; mountain and diamond." Rose gave a brief overview.

"So we know we're looking for the Tohru diamond." Mack added.

"But we don't know what mountain; it could be anywhere on earth." Will said.

Spencer, bringing some lemonade to the table, began to serve it.

"Would you care for some lemonade, sir?" he asked Tyzonn; as it was always polite to serve the guest first.

"Lemonade?" Tyzonn asked inquisitively.

"It's made from lemons; a citrus fruit we grow on Earth." Rose elaborated.

"Citrus." Tyzonn said; taking a glass.

"I know of this organic acid." He said before spilling a glass onto the aged paper.

At once, screams disbelief rang out.

"What are you doing?"

"What the—?"

Rose quickly took the parchment in an attempt to salvage the message, but the ink had bubbled and stained the rest of the paper. As she was wiping off the ink, Mack noticed something.

"Wait, you guys, look." He said; pointing to the paper.

As if by magic, the letters and numbers 69.3 S and 175.6 E were uncovered by a quick squeegee of the ink.

"Numbers." Rose said.

"Of course; citric acid in the lemonade revealed the hidden information." Will said; then shot a look of approval at Tyzonn. "Nice."

"And this looks like longitude and latitude." Rose added; passing on the map.

"Maybe it's the location of the mountain we need to go to." Ronny added.

"It's got to be it." Dax exclaimed.

"Good going, Ty." She added with a smile.

"Alright, Rangers; the SHARK is fueled up and ready to go." Andrew announced; handing the map to Ronny.

As Mack was about to go, Tyzonn came over to him.

"Wait; take me with you. Maybe I could be of some use." He said.

"I think there's room for one more." Mack said encouragingly. "Come on."

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter done! Review, please. 


End file.
